To Konoha With Love
by Tigwidge
Summary: Join Team 0 from the Village Hidden in the Lights as  they enter the Chunin exams, defeat enemies, and find true  love...? Crack-filled and awesome, prepare for an epic tale!
1. In Which We Meet Team 0

**A/N: This is a story which is set just as the Chûnin exams begin - you meet an extra team in the exams and follow them as they do cool stuff, defeat enemies and find someone to fangirl over… Basically a completely cracky, very epic fanfiction written by four and a bit completely cracky, epic girls!**

**Credit for help goes to: GypsysGift (Clare), timothy took (Immy), Anna and Sabrina Coal (Evie).**

**Disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT, MUCH AS WE'D LIKE TO! SADLY, WE HAVEN'T PERSUADED KISHIMOTO-SENSEI TO GIVE UP THE LEGAL RIGHTS, SO FOR NOW WE DON'T OWN IT. YET…**

_CHAPTER ONE - IN WHICH WE MEET TEAM 0_

There was a loud crack as a girl fell out of a tree. This was shortly followed by a shriek as two more girls fell from the tree.

"Ow! Get off!" squealed Immy as she was crushed under the weight of her teammates. She attempted to wriggle out from underneath them, but to no avail.

The two girls who had landed on her, stood up and apologised, dusting down their clothes. The first, Arwen, had green eyes and dark brown hair held up in a bun by a kunai. She wore a black shirt with black shorts underneath, what appeared to be a Chûnin vest dyed black, and black converse boots. Her right hand was wrapped in bandages, along with her left thigh and left arm, while her headband was tied around her arm. She had a bag on her back; it was black with an almost impossible number of pockets, her nails were painted black and she had a black ANBU mark on her shoulder and curse mark on her neck (both had been drawn on with black pen that morning). The second girl had just finished brushing off her purple ninja gear - everything she wore was purple, from her purple tank top to the battered converses on her feet. Her dark - almost black - hair was pulled up in a high ponytail, and her bangs came down over the sides of her face, in a style very similar to Sasuke's.

The pair helped Immy up and pulled the odd leaf out of her blonde hair which was loose and wildly floated around, the speed and vigorousness depending on her current mood. She had a torn and ripped white shirt (which was tied at the level of her solar plexus) over a sea-blue tank top, which, in turn, was over a short-sleeved fishnet shirt. A pair of black shorts were complemented by a strange skirt made up of four wide strips of black fabric joined at the top and with a buckle on either side, joining the strips, but also allowing for the easy movement required by a ninja. She also wore knee high black boots, and had a bow and quiver filled with arrows slung across her right shoulder, and a katana strapped to her back going in the opposite direction. The other two girls also had katanas strapped to their backs.

"Thanks," she said. "Right, Chûnin exams, here we come!" She then walked into a wall.

"Wait a mo, why did you bring me with you, because if I remember correctly there are only three man cells allowed?" came a voice from the ether.

"Shut up, Anna! Nobody can see you because of your stupid Invisibility Jutsu because you haven't managed to undo it yet." Arwen hissed.

"Point…" Anna conceded.

"Let's go anyway," said Clare. The four set off, but they stopped immediately when they heard a shout from nearby. They found the source of the noise soon enough.

"Hey, look! Creepy guy with face paint. Epic!" shouted Immy.

"Creepy guy with face paint threatening small squealy thing?" Clare said.

"KILL!" yelled Arwen. Sadly, this was heard by the creepy guy with face paint, who immediately turned to see the short girl running towards him with a kunai.

"Oh poo, not again!" Immy, Clare and Anna said in unison along with a synchronised facepalm. Arwen stopped as she noticed a red haired boy hanging upside down from a tree. She went red as he turned to look in her direction.

"Arwen why do you always do this to us? We've only just met them, there is no need to kill them already…" Clare's voice trailed off as she noticed a dark-haired boy sitting in a tree, she giggled and went red too.

"Oh, err, let's go," said Immy as she noticed that their faces were practically glowing crimson.

"In a mo," Arwen replied as she replaced the kunai in her hair. Her face went back to its normal colour as she noticed more people were there. "Hi, dudes!" she said to them.

"So, who are you guys?" asked Clare.

"It's common courtesy for-" The boy sitting in the tree was cut off by a rather idiotic-looking blond boy wearing an orange jumpsuit.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I'm going to be Hokage! Believe it!"

"Uh, okay… I'm Arwen of the Sun, this is Clare, Immy and Ann- nobody… we're from Akarigakure, The Village Hidden In The Lights." She then glared at Naruto; he glared back and they fell on the floor in hysterical fits of laughter which were soon stopped by a sudden gag of sand.

"I'm Haruno Sakura, and this is (giggle) Uchiha Sasuke. Why are you here?" Asked Sakura.

"Chûnin exams; who are you?" asked Arwen.

"Gaara, of the Desert, Temari and Kankuro," said the upside-down Gaara.

"Uh, Arwen… When and why for that matter did I give you the brain cells?" inquired Immy as she tapped her head as if looking for said objects.

**A/N: So… yeah. This is our story so far!**

**Gaara : Shut up and review, or I'll kill you.**

**See, even Gaara wants you to review, and you can never defeat the power of the Gaara, not even the Log. Well, maybe Naruto can, but that's irrelevant…**


	2. IN WHICH TEAM 0 HAS SOME RAMEN

_**A/N:**_** Indeed, it is another chapter! No, you are not dreaming, this is real, and neither is it a Genjutsu. We may be good, but not that good. But anyway, If you are reading this, then thank you. If you're not, then obviously don't worry, because it won't make a difference, but anyway. I digress.**

**Nearly forgot (darn!): DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT. FOR NOW, ALL THE RIGHTS AND STUFF BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO. SO YEAH, WE DON'T OWN IT. IF WE DID… WELL, SUFFICE TO SAY: **_**MARSHMALLOWS!**_

_CHAPTER TWO - IN WHICH TEAM 0 HAS SOME RAMEN AND THEN A RIVER BASED MINI-ADVENTURE_

_"Uh, Arwen… When and why for that matter did I give you the brain cells?" inquired Immy as she tapped her head as if looking for said objects._

…

After the blonde's question, there was an awkward silence, and the three visible people in Team 0 stood around, sheepishly staring at one another.

The silence was soon broken as Gaara hissed something along the lines of "Shut up, or I'll kill you," to which the creepy guy with face paint (Kankuro) whispered something that nobody could really hear. Gaara then appeared in a swirl of sand on the ground, in between Temari and Kankuro, and started walking off.

"Holey Moley!" Arwen whispered, "He's cool!"

"Who, the freak who looks evil, has serious issues with eyeliner and has a satanic glint in his eye?" asked Clare. Arwen nodded.

"Uh… is that Gaara you're talking about?" shouted Sasuke from the tree.

Arwen nodded again in response, and started to turn a little red when the next question was asked.

"Why do you have an ANBU tattoo on your arm if you're here for the Chûnin exams? And why is your headband scratched like a missing nin?"

"Uh… I fell over, and the headband got scratched, and it most definitely wasn't because I thought it looked cool. And the arm… It is most definitely NOT black pen, and… Let's go!" She hissed this last sentence to her teammates, and they headed off to the nearest ramen shop.

"Woo! Ramen!" Immy sang all the way there. Eventually, they arrived, and sat down on some stools before ordering their ramen.

…

SLURP!

"Hee hee, yummy! I love ramen!" Immy squealed, as she stuffed the food into her mouth at a rate comparable to Naruto.

"Just don't get it everywhere like last time," whispered Clare.

"Okey dokey!"

…

"Why did we ever take you there?" asked Arwen as the four walked down the road.

"Yeah, remind me never to go and eat ramen with you again, Immy," Clare supplied.

The girl in question was covered in ramen; it was in her hair, and even coming out of her nose (how she managed that, no one ever found out)!

"Come on, let's go to the river we saw on the way here - you can clean up," hinted Arwen, ever-so-subtly.

…

"Three, two, one, JUMP!" The four girls jumped into the river fully clothed.

"Jeez, it's flipping freezing!" shouted Clare. The said girl and Arwen then looked at each other, nodded, and pushed Immy underwater. She kicked free and took a breath.

"HOT! You IDIOTS! Why did you do that? You know I'm part sheep, so I have different temperature sensors to normal people…"

"There… was , um, ramen in your hair…" Clare said, barely stifling her giggles.

"There was still no reason to push me under!"

"Well…" Anna mumbled.

"Well, what? Hmm? Oh come on now…" Immy stopped talking and squealed, "Eek! A leech!"

"Leech?" screamed Clare.

Arwen immediately ducked underwater and took out a shuriken. She threw it at the first thing that moved. Which happened to be Clare's foot. There was a shout as it hit her. Straight away, Arwen resurfaced, apologised and helped Clare onto a rock. She pulled out the weapon and handed it back to Arwen, before holding her hand over the wound, a green glow appearing around it. Within moments, it was healed.

"You okay?" Immy asked.

"I'll live!" came the reply. She stood up and the four walked on the rocks for a while.

_**A/N: **_**Well, that's it for today! The update schedule should be about once a week, maybe more, maybe less. It just depends on the time that we have, and who can be bothered to sit at a computer typing it all up. So yeah. Reviews are nice. Like cookies, except cookies are overblown. So, reviews are nice. Like flapjacks. Yeah, I'm a little high…! **

**(Clare would just like to add that Immy isn't high, she's actually always like this… yeah we have to live with her!)**


	3. IN WHICH TEAM 0 BEGIN THE CHÛNIN EXAMS

_**A/N: **_**Soo… chapter three! Enjoy!**

_CHAPTER 3 - IN WHICH TEAM 0 BEGIN THE CHÛNIN EXAMS_

Clare woke up in a tree. She did not know how she had got there or why she was there for that matter - all she knew was that she was most certainly up a tree. A very large tree. And, sadly for her, she was at the top of it.

"Ooh, oh dear, ooh!" she cried as she heard an ominous crack from the branch she was lying on. Leaping off, she managed to climb down, just in time, as the branch fell to the ground.

"Whoa, watch it Clare!" Arwen shouted as the branch landed two feet away from her.

"Sorry…" came the reply as the girl in question jumped from the lower branches of the tree.

"That's okay. Where's Immy?"

"Uh…"

There was a snort from the nearby bushes. Arwen and Clare looked at each other and fell into heaps of hysterical laughter. Immy, who was residing in the bush, stood up. She looked rather confused.

"_Why was I in a bush?_" asked the confused blonde.

"Dunno - Clare was up a tree," said Arwen as she pulled a black pen from her bag and redid the ANBU 'tattoo' on her arm, before also going over the fake curse seal on her neck.

"Question mark?" Clare contributed this useful comment.

…-some time later-…

"Ooh! Room 301! Hee hee!" squealed Immy.

"Calm down… Hang on, why is nobody going in?" said Clare.

"Let me through or DIE!" Arwen yelled at the two people guarding the door, kunai in hand. She seemed to be drawing too much attention to herself (basically, everyone was staring at her).

"Arwen, stop it you idiot!" hissed Clare, tugging at her arm.

"Hold a mo, I know you have the brain cells, Arwen, but I don't think this is room 301," said Imogen, matter-of-factly.

"Ah, so you worked it out," said one of the two guys guarding the door.

"201, not 301, I get it!" said Arwen. "You can have them back now…"

"Duh." Clare whispered.

"Right, let's go!" said Immy, popping the brain cells in her ear. She then hopped on the spot for a while, flapping her arms like wings, until her teammates finally decided to start moving.

…-a bit later-…

"Oh, shh!" whispered Arwen.

"What?" said Immy, quite loudly. Arwen glared at her before making 'quiet' signs with her hands.

"I don't know. Anna, take a look!" she finally said.

"Okay," she replied. After a couple of minutes, she came back.

"Okay, so basically this dude with big eyebrows and Spock hair is threatening the Sasuke guy over something. Naruto and Sakura are there too."

"Let's go!" squealed Clare, who started to run forwards towards the fight, but was restrained by three pairs of arms, one invisible.

"Stop. You have a leaf in your hair!" said the invisible Anna, who the picked it out.

"Cheers, now let's go!" retorted Clare. They walked out to find Sakura shouting loudly at Mr. Spock-head.

"Oh, hi! Who are you?" shouted Arwen loudly.

"Don't you know common court-" He was cut off rudely by Arwen.

"Oh yeah… that. I'm Arwen of the Sun,"

"I'm Rock Lee,"

"Weird name…" Immy whispered to Clare.

"I challenge you, Uchiha. I want to see the best Rookie Genin that Kakashi has to offer."

"I accept the challenge."

"I'll fight you!" yelled Naruto idiotically as he ran to fight and got chucked against a wall.

"Right, prepare to die, Spocky!" Arwen cried, immediately drawing three shuriken. She threw them at Lee before pulling the kunai out of her hair and jumping off the balcony. She landed on Lee's back, kunai at his throat, but he threw her off and she was held back by her three friends.

"Get OFF!" she yelled, struggling against her captors.

"NO!" Anna yelled back, following this by a silent swear as she remembered that she was invisible and nobody knew about her.

"Who said that?" asked a puzzled Sasuke.

"Uh… me?" said Clare, a little too quickly. Sasuke looked at her in a strange way.

"Uchiha!" Sasuke was reminded of his fight by Lee. He ran at his opponent an tried to kick him; Lee, however, dodged, and kicked Sasuke into the floor. Clare winced at this. Sasuke got up from the large crater and attacked Lee, who dodged again and sent Sasuke flying into the air. In a flash, Lee was behind him and unwrapping the bandages on his arms before-

"Eek, a tortoise!" squealed Clare, as a random tortoise appeared next to them, shoutung at Lee.

"Oh, Kami help me! It's a turtle!" shouted Naruto. This was followed by a face off between Clare and Naruto over whether the creature was a turtle or (quite clearly) a tortoise. It was finished abruptly when a freaky Spock-clone in green spandex appeared.

"AG, HELP! IT'S A FREAKY SCARY GUY IN GREEN SPANDEX!" screamed Arwen, Immy, Clare and Anna in unison as they all jumped almost a metre into the air.

"DON'T DISS GAI-SENSEI!" Lee screamed back, equally loudly.

"Okay, jeez, calm down!" shouted Arwen. The green-spandex-clad dude then randomly punched the shorter green-spandex-clad dude, and then they started hugging, a sunset and waterfall appearing behind them.

"MY EYES, MY VIRGIN EYES!" cried Immy, as they ran from the place, Arwen making gagging noises.

"Finally, room 301. In we go!" Clare said cheerfully as they pushed open the doors. They found the room full of people.

"Holey moley, mother of spoons."

_**A/N:**_** And so it begins…! The written test will be up next, followed by the FOREST OF DEATH! And then you probably know the rest…!**


	4. IN WHICH TEAM 0 START THE WRITTEN TEST

_**A/N: **_**Indeedy, after a very long wait, another chapter is here… enjoy!**

**Just realised that we had no disclaimer last chapter… oh well.**

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING RELATED, HOWEVER WE WILL TRAVEL TO JAPAN SOON AND SIT IN FRONT OF KISHIMOTO WITH A PACK OF OREOS AND A GLASS OF MILK EATING THEM AND NOT GIVE HIM ANY AND SEE HOW LONG IT TAKES FOR HIM TO HAND OVER THE RIGHTS TO IT THEN… MWAH HA HA HA!**

_CHAPTER FOUR - IN WHICH TEAM 0 START THE WRITTEN TEST FROM HELL_

"Squee, Gaara!" squeed Arwen as she saw the boy in the crowd.

"Oh my gosh, is that Sasuke? Squee!" squeed Clare.

"Who the heck is that guy?" Immy whispered to Arwen, pointing to a boy a bit older than them with long, dark hair and milky-white eyes. They then sniggered when they saw a weird guy with grey hair and glasses. He seemed to see them, and made his way over.

"Hi, I'm Kabuto; you are…?"

"Arwen, Clare, Immy, Ann- nobody…" said Arwen, pointing to each of her teammates in turn.

"I have special ninja cards with all of the abilities of everyone in this room. Do you want to see them, or have any particular requests?"

"Weirdo…" muttered Arwen under her breath.

"The guy over there, who is he?" asked Imogen, pointing to the boy she had seen earlier.

"Oh, that's Hyuuga Neji, Konoha's number one Genin."

"Cool, okay… who's the guy with the pineapple on his head?"

"Eh? Oh, right. That's Nara Shikamaru."

"Squee!" squeed Anna.

"Squee!" squeed Immy, to cover up for the idiocy of her invisible teammate.

"Bye," Clare squealed as she noticed Sasuke coming over. She ran towards him, but stopped when she saw Ino prancing towards him.

"_Blortch_!" Clare mimed throwing up as Ino hugged Sasuke.

Arwen shouted as she noticed that Kabuto was getting beaten up by some Otonins. She ran over, hoping to get into the action when some important looking men entered the room.

"Stop fighting," the one with the scarred face ordered, "and sit down, it's time for the first test."

Some random wannabe Chûnin asked what kind of test it was. The man, Ibiki was his name, chuckled ominously in response, and said: "It's a paper test!"

"You mean, like, _Origami_?"

With this came much mumbling and despair. Ibiki almost face-palmed; it was only his professionalism that saved him.

"I meant a WRITTEN TEST!" he yelled as a bunch of Chûnin handed out the tests and pencils.

"Oh…" came a chorus from the rest of the room. Taking that as a sign of comprehension, Ibiki began to lay down the rules of the test. Arwen had stopped listening at the mere mention of 'rules', but tuned in again at 'no cheating', and 'Question Ten'.

They began the test soon after. There were confusing questions and neither Arwen nor Clare had any idea how to even go about answering them. Immy, however, who at that point possessed all three of Team 0's shared brain cells, started scribbling down answers almost immediately.

Half an hour to go, and Clare was scratching away at the paper furiously with the answers that her nin-bunny had heard from Immy sending sound waves through her pencil.

"Can I go to the toilet please?" Arwen said, raising her hand.

A male supervisor came over.

"I will accompany you."

"But you're a _dude_!"

He tied her hands up for that comment and took her to the bathroom. Once inside, Anna (who had followed the pair) whipped the kunai out of Arwen's hair and cut the ropes, setting her hands free.

"Anna!" she hissed.

"Yes?"

"Grab the guy from behind."

There was a shout as something invisible grabbed the Chûnin supervisor and Arwen came round the corner, holding a kunai menacingly.

"Right, the answers, NOW, and NO telling ANYONE about this. Got it?"

The supervisor nodded silently and fumbled for a piece of paper in his jacket pocket, giving it to her.

"Thanks!" she said with a bright and somehow incredibly innocent yet evil smile as she went back to her seat. Once there she quickly wrote down the answers.

"Now, the Tenth Question. If you get it wrong, you will never become a ninja; if you get it right, you pass this stage. You are permitted to leave now and then come back in December for the next Chûnin exams. If you wish to do this, raise your hand now." Ibiki said all this with an evil smile. The invisible Anna raised her hand and kept trying to give up. Fortunately for the rest of her team, no one could see her so her plan failed. After several hands had gone up, and several teams had been failed as a result, Naruto began to raise his hand and-

-slammed it down on the desk, shouting, "I'm not going to give up, I won't leave!"

Ibiki smirked, "All of you still here, you pass!"

Suddenly, a rather overexcited and creepy lady whose shirt was too see-through appeared and took all the remaining candidates to the FOREST OF DEATH!

_**A/N:**_** Greetings, and please leave a review… they make us happy!**

**Or, the different approach: REVIEW, OR WE'LL SET IBIKI AND ANKO ON YOU!**


	5. IN WHICH TEAM 0 CELEBRATES A BIRTHDAY

_CHAPTER FIVE - IN WHICH TEAM 0 CELEBRATES ARWEN'S BIRTHDAY IN THE FOREST OF DEATH_

_**A/N:**_** Another chapter! On time, too! One thing though… we have no reviews from people that aren't like, well, **_**us**_**, and we don't know if anyone actually reads this story. So if you are not Timothy Took, Tigwidge, GypsysGift, Titania Took or Sabrina Coal, PLEASE REVIEW! We want to know if anyone actually reads this and so whether we should continue it or not! **

**DISCLAIMER: NONE OF US OWNS NARUTO OR ANYTHING RELATED. WE DO HAVE COPIES OF BOOKS 1-20 (I THINK), SEASON 1 OF NARUTO (EP 1-26), THE FIRST FILM, AND THE FANBOOK. BUT UNFORTUNATELY WE DO NOT HOLD THE RIGHTS TO NARUTO. MAYBE IF WE STALK KISHIMOTO-SENSEI ENOUGH, HE WILL HAND OVER THE RIGHTS. UNTIL THEN, WE OWN NOTHING!**

**Whew! End of ridiculously long disclaimer! And on with the story…**

_Happy birthday to you,_

_Happy birthday to you,_

_Happy birthday to Arwen,_

_Happy Birthday to you…!_

The three other girls sang this (accompanied by Immy playing an epic piano part on a piano that she had summoned via the use of 'Baby Grand no Jutsu!') to Arwen, who then thanked them greatly.

Immy, always thinking of her stomach said, "It's a shame there's no cake…"

"It doesn't matter. Let's go look for some food," said Arwen.

"I'll help too!" Clare added, while Immy suggested that herself and Anna stay: her looking after the camp while Anna sneaks around, setting up traps and stuff. This proposal was agreed to, and Immy stayed where she was, the others heading off in different directions.

"Bored… Hungry… Hungry… Bored… Ooh, butterfly… Bored… Hungry…" Immy grumbled to herself. She stood up and walked over to the stump of a tree and sat down again in an attempt to alleviate her boredom.

Then: "OUCH!"

She had managed to get a large splinter in her finger which was now somehow bleeding. Pulling the splinter out, she reached into one of her many hidden pockets and grabbed something to wipe the blood on (which so happened to be a ramen menu - don't ask why she had a ramen menu in her pocket; she doesn't know either). She managed to trip over her own feet - _while sitting down_ - and fell, reflexively slamming her hand on the ground to break her fall.

_POOF!_

"Wow!" Immy cried out as a large bowl of steaming ramen appeared in front of her. "He he… Ramen… Let's do that again!"

She wiped her blood along the menu another few times until there were over twenty bowls of ramen.

"Yay!"

…

"Oh poo. No signal" Clare was standing atop Arwen's shoulders at the very top of a tree while holding her mobile phone up as high as she could reach. She tried again: "Oh! Hello, hello? Is that Konoha Pizza? Dammit, signal went again…"

"Let's go, this isn't working," said a thoroughly annoyed Arwen.

…

"Okay, so if they step her, there is a trap, and there, and there, and there, and there…" Anna paced a large patch of ground. "Back now," she said, and headed back to their camp.

…

"Oh, Immy. What the heck have you _done_?" Arwen asked, gesturing to the slimy, noodle-covered mess that was her teammate.

"Oh, this?" she replied, pointing to herself, "It's a new technique I accidentally made up: Ramen Summoning no Jutsu. I got a splinter and wiped it on a piece of paper in my pocket - it turned out to be a ramen menu - and then I fell over, and hey presto, there was ramen!"

"Wow."

"Cool."

"EPIC!"

…

Somewhere in the Forest of Death, Naruto's nose twitched. "RAMEN!" he shouted and ran towards the mouth-watering smell.

…

"That was really nice, thanks Immy!" said Clare as she finished her ramen.

"Mm, cheers," Arwen and Anna agreed.

"RAMEN!" came a yell from the bushes, as Naruto charged into the camp, closely followed by the rest of his team and several other Genin who had tracked the shout in the hopes of a scroll. Another shout, and most of the group flew up into the trees, held by Anna's rope traps. Naruto, having miraculously missed all of the traps, pounced on the ramen, his head disappearing into the copious amounts of noodles.

"Um… why are you guys all here?" asked Clare.

"Ramen." Was the muffled reply emanating from the noodles.

"Do you have, like, a ramen sensor or something; I know Immy does, but we've never met anybody else with one…?"

Sasuke and Sakura nodded.

"Little help over here?" shouted Ino from a tree. By this time, everyone else had escaped - but Ino's trap had malfunctioned and caught her arms.

"Ha ha, loser!" Sakura taunted her fellow Genin.

"So, " a big breath, "Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Sakura, Sasuke, Chouji, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, TenTen and Lee so basically everyone except for Naruto - why are you all here?" said Immy, not looking in the least out of breath after the long reel of names - all done from only one breath (yes, she has a very large lung capacity).

"We heard Naruto and followed to get ourselves some scrolls," said Neji, speaking for practically everyone there.

"Oh."

"Gaara, dude. Why do you have blood on your parasol?" asked Arwen, while his siblings were making 'don't!', 'stop!' hand signs behind his back at Arwen.

"Uh… Don't ask!" said a rather terrified Kankuro a little too quickly.

"Okay… Ramen anyone?" Immy was completely oblivious to the awkward situation which was occurring around her, and everyone took the opportunity to bombard her with cries 'yes!' to possibly prevent a bloody happening with Gaara at the centre of it.

_**A/N: **_**Review, or Gaara will come and find you in the middle of the night and release Shukaku on you… **=)

**Looky, looky!** -** İuϺop Əpᵎsdn ƏƚᵎɹϺ uɒɔ ****l**


	6. 2ND DAY IN THE FOREST OF DEATH

_**A/N:**_** Hello people! Yay to the people who reviewed! **

**DISCLAIMER: TWO TRUTHS AND A LIE. WE ARE INSANE. WE LIKE NARUTO. WE OWN NARUTO.**

_CHAPTER 6 - 2ND DAY IN THE FOREST OF DEATH!_

"How should we clear up?" asked Clare as she saw the ramen strewn all across the floor.

"Um… Let's move somewhere else…" said Immy. They walked some more until they were stopped by another of Immy's random Jutsu ideas.

"SCROLL SUMMONNING NO JUTSU!"

"Yay! It's an Earth scroll - perfect!" shouted Immy.

"How the heck does that even work?" Arwen queried.

"Well, if wiping blood on a Ramen menu summons Ramen, then wiping blood on the scroll should summon another scroll. It's logic, Spock!"

Arwen ignored the blatant Star Trek reference, and further pressed the issue: "Yeah, but we would only be able to get another Heaven one…"

"But this time we got an Earth scroll. It's luck! No, better - it's FATE!" her teammate replied happily.

"Let's try and get to the tower now…" Clare suggested, trying to defuse the argument bomb waiting to happen.

…

Meanwhile, Team 8 were rejoicing at their genius trap enabling them to get another scroll. However, their rejoicing was short-lived, as their earth scroll suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke. From the far distance, Kiba's well-trained ears picked up a faint cry of "Scroll Summoning no Jutsu!"

…

The four were just about to sit down for a rest (and some more ramen) when they were by a girl wearing dangly earrings.

"Whoa, who the heck are you?" shouted Clare.

"Oh, me? I'm Orochimaru!"

"Who? Hang on… Isn't that a dude's name…?"

"Orochimaru, the Legendary Snake Sage! And I AM a dude, you ignorant fool!"

"Oh…" said Immy, while raising her right eyebrow (Mr Spock raised his left eyebrow, but she had spent years practicing it in front of a mirror, and could now only raise the wrong one. She didn't know left from right anyway, so for all she knew, she was doing it perfectly…) sceptically and muttering something that sounded suspiciously like 'could have fooled me…'

"Anyway, do you want to have a free taster of Oro, the most amazing ninja energy drink?"

"Oh, that would be Oroade, wouldn't it?" said Anna (but Arwen mouthed it at the same time so that Anna would remain undiscovered - and then kicked Anna for her stupidity, looking rather stupid performing a random back-kick to the air).

"Just Oro."

"But all energy drinks end in '-ade'!"

"No, it's Oro."

Not wanting the stupid argument to continue any more than necessary, Orochimaru handed out some purple drinks in bottles. The three who had been handed the Oro(ade!) opened the bottles and each took a gulp. Arwen and Clare immediately spat it out, disgusted. Immy, however, gulped down the rest of the bottle.

"Yum! More please!"

"£1.90 a bottle."

"Darn."

"That was horrible; it tasted like red and blue Gatorade mixed!" Clare yelled at the offending energy drink. Arwen ripped the label off her bottle to reveal a Gatorade label.

"It _is _Gatorade!"

"Well at least it was free," said Clare.

"Not free, you have to pay!"

"But you said it was a free taster!"

"Nope."

"Yep."

"Can I just say your earrings are really weird? Are you a girl?" asked Immy.

"No! How dare you say that! I ALREADY TOLD YOU FOOLS I'M A DUDE ANYWAY!" shouted the Snake Sage, lunging at her with a poisoned kunai in his tongue. Fortunately, Immy was saved from certain death by a bowl of ramen which appeared in front of her and blocked the attack.

"How the heck did you do that?" he cried, always desperate for more Jutsu, whatever they may be.

"Nuh-uh! Not telling!" shouted Arwen who jumped onto his back and held a kunai to his throat, yelling, "Die, creepy snake-girl-freak!" This was subsequently followed by a scream as she fell off.

"Epic Soundtrack no Jutsu!" shouted Immy, and _Sadness and Sorrow_ started playing.

"No, wrong one!" shouted Clare before bursting into tears, screaming 'HAKU!'

"Epic Soundtrack no Jutsu!" _Orochimaru's Theme_ started playing.

"Oh, how nice - my theme. Now die!"

"EPIC SOUNDTRACK NO JUTSU!" Finally, _The Raising Fighting Spirit_ played.

"Yay, right one… finally!" Arwen muttered. The four girls jumped on the snake-girl-man-person, pulling Orochimaru's hair out one strand after another.

"No! I surrender! Stay off the precious hair!" he/she screamed in pain. Reluctantly, they let go as the snake slithered off into the forest.

…

"Ooh, look - fight!" said Arwen as the team stumbled upon a rather angry looking bunch of people.

"Oh jeez, Otoninny things!" said Immy.

"Otonin," corrected Clare.

"Ottynin?"

"Otonin."

"Otoninnnnnnne?"

"Ot-O-Nin!"

"Otonin."

"Yay!" Clare sighed as Immy finally grasped the concept of correct pronunciation.

"Eek!" Clare squealed, "Sasuke's dead!" She then ran over and started to perform CPR on him.

"Oh poo! Clare!" Arwen ran over before her friend could do anything too stupid. "He's probably not dead!"

"What the bejeezus do you think you are doing?" screamed an enraged Ino who had just appeared, followed by Chouji and Shikamaru. Clare ignored her and continued using the administration of CPR as an excuse to kiss Sasuke. Anna ran over (invisibly) followed by Immy. She squealed under her breath when she saw Shikamaru.

"Oi, fatty! You wanna fight?" shouted one of the Otonins.

"I swear he just called me…" said Chouji.

"Come on, fight me fatso!"

"I AM NOT FAT! I AM JUST PLEASINGLY PLUMP!"

"You think?"

"GRR! PLEASINGLY PLUMP PEOPLE UNITE!" Chouji shouted as he expanded like a puffer-fish.

"Whoa, cool!" Clare and Immy stared in awe as Chouji started rolling towards the Otonin. Anna squeed to herself as Shikamaru started to do his Shadow Possession Jutsu. Ino then took over the body of the last Otonin, the girl. Arwen screamed as the one who had insulted Chouji knocked his teammate over to hurt Ino (who was in her head).

"Ino!" shouted Shikamaru as he ran out of chakra for his Jutsu.

"DIE YOU COW!" screamed Arwen as she charged the Otonin who had hurt Ino. She grabbed a shuriken which she threw at his head. He ducked and punched her with his arm piece which Arwen had not noticed before. Despite dodging it, she was still flung into a tree.

"Arwen!" Clare ran towards her fallen comrade. There was a shout from the Otonin as Anna jumped on his back.

"Die, cow." She said calmly as she gave his hair a trim with a visible kunai.

"Ha ha!" Immy laughed, as she had the puzzled look on the Otonin's face. "Oh look, there's Neji! Pretty butterfly…" She was easily distracted.

"Ooh… Sasuke's alive!" said Clare as Arwen stood up and immediately fell over again.

"I feel weird… Am I drunk?" asked Arwen.

"No," came the voice of reason from Immy.

"Dammit." Was the sentiment that followed.

"Clare, show me who beat you up." Sasuke directed this command at Clare, rather than Sakura who butted in with "DON'T YOU MEAN ME?". This was answered by a non-committal shrug, and "I asked Clare, not you."

"Er, actually I was beaten up by the log…"

"Damn that log! Oh well, I'll kill them anyway."

"I was beaten up by these guys!" Sakura pointed out.

"Do I care?" Sasuke shot over his shoulder at the pink-haired girl, and then went back to pulling the arms off an Otonin.

Arwen finally managed to stand up without falling over again and immediately screamed as she heard two loud cracks. The boy who Sasuke had just broken the arms of fell to the floor.

"Right, what the bejeezus do you think you were doing, Mr Wearing-too-much-dotty-and-squiggly-face-paint? That would have flipping hurt! I don't like those guys, but I HATE you!" she screamed at him as she ran over to the fallen Otonin.

"Stop!" shouted Sakura who ran over to Sasuke and glomped him.

"You little…" hissed Ino, who abruptly stopped as she noticed the marks disappear from Sasuke's arms and face.

"Whoa!" cried Immy, "Retractable face paint! I want some!" She went back to randomly asking Neji if he liked Star Trek; the reply was "What is Star Trek?" This was followed by a lengthy conversation and a few questions about what Immy's 'iPod' was. She then showed him an episode which was filled with small furry blobs. After this, there was another ramen feast, courtesy of Immy, after the Otonins had left

…

"TOWER!" shouted Immy as she saw its looming shape over the trees.

"Epic yayness!" said Anna.

"Hey, that's my line!" yelled Immy. "Anyway, Epic Soundtrack no Jutsu!"

"Why?"

"It's cool."

…

"Oi! Who are you?" shouted Arwen as two guys in masks dropped from the trees.

"Black Ops."

"Cool, like ANBU?"

"Yes."

"Can I join? I have the tattoo and everything!"

"No."

"Damn."

"Have you seen a guy with earrings?"

"Yeah, she ripped us off with an energy drink. She called it Oro, but everyone knows that all energy drinks end in '-ade', so we thought it would be better as Oroade.."

"Where did _he_ go?"

"Follow _her_ hair…"

"Where?"

"Look down…"

_**A/N:**_** Yay, another chapter down! We love reviews just as much as the next person, and it also encourages us to type faster. Probably. Actually, it probably makes no difference, but we like reviews anyway.**


	7. IN WHICH TEAM 0 OPEN THE SCROLLS OF DOOM

_**A/N:**_** And we return (finally) with the next instalment of **_**To Konoha With Love**_**! Yay! (Yes, Elinor, we finally updated!) We still don't own Naruto or anything to do with it (darn!). Anyhow, enough rambling, let's get on with the chapter…**

_CHAPTER 7 - IN WHICH TEAM 0 OPEN THE SCROLLS OF DOOM_

"Quick! Epic Soundtrack no Jutsu!" shouted Immy (cue _The Raising Fighting Spirit_)

"Yayeth!" said Arwen.

"Ze Tower Of Doom…" was Anna's comment as they entered the tower. They found their door and opened it.

"Ooh! Look, big thing with words on!" said Immy.

"If qualities of…"

"We _can _read!"

"Uh… Why is there a space?" Anna, ever the observant one, asked.

"Dunno, it might be in the scrolls though…"

"Okay, let's open them," Anna said as she pulled out the scrolls.

"3, 2, 1…"

"Drop them, it's a summoning!" Immy shouted as clouds of smoke began to appear.

POOF!

"Oh! EVIE! How… why… what are you doing here?"

"Hello! You're in early! How was it? You smell of ramen, by the way…"

"Oh… that was-" started Clare.

"Immy?"

"Yep."

"It was great, though you should see my head - I got blasted into a tree… It was awesome! There's blood and everything," said Arwen.

"Cool," said Evie as she looked at said blood. "Anyhow, congratulations, you all passed the second exam!"

At that, the team cheered, and a certain blonde-haired member of them asked if they could go out for ramen to celebrate.

"Uh… no. You have to stay here for the preliminaries."

"Dammit."

"I'd better be going, the missing word is 'person', bye!"

"…Well that was interesting…" Immy pointed out.

_**A/N:**_** Short chappie, but the next one should be out soon, so long as it gets typed up. But I may withhold it until chapter nine is actually written (Anna…)**


	8. PRELIMINARIES, PART 1

_**A/N:**_** Yay lots of 'yay's. And apologies for the lateness, I was struggling to find either the time or the inclination to type this up. But at least Elinor will be happy!**

**Anti-yay from Tigwidge – MY CACTUS DIED! D:**

_CHAPTER 8 - PRELIMINARIES, PART ONE_

"GAARA!" shouted Arwen as she ran up and glomped him. Or at least, tried to glomp him, as his sand stopped her before she got near him. Temari and Kankuro gave her weird looks. At this, she ran back to her team.

"What the heck do you think you were doing?" hissed a very irate Clare.

"Uh…"

"Idiot," said Anna. "Oh, hi Shikamaru!"

"Hi… hang on, where are you? Who are you?"

"Oops…"

"Hi Neji!" yelled Immy to interrupt the awkward moment as soon as she saw said boy. He edged away from her, slightly disturbed by her hyperness. By the time she started her ramen chant, he was practically clinging to Lee.

The Sasuke walked in. Or rather, limped in. Clare immediately rushed to his side, saying "Oh, Sasuke, are you alright?" Sakura looked livid. Arwen and Anna both started sniggering at her expression until she turned her vengeful glare on them.

"Congratulations to you runts for not dying!" boomed Anko.

"Oh look, licky-face-blood lady!" said Immy.

"Yuck…" was Anna's opinion.

…

All the teams who had survived the Forest of Death were now standing in the hall in front of the Hokage and several other shinobi. Also in the room was Orochimaru- I mean Steve... Viper. The Hokage was making a rousing speech on what being a Chûnin was all about and the exams etc. However, the team from Akarigakure were not exactly listening, per se... They were having an incredibly addictive game of 'Rock-Paper-Scissors-Lizard-Spock' instead. It was a much more interesting thing to do than listen to the old man drone on. They only ceased playing when Clare heard the name 'Sasuke' and she squeed momentarily, only to realise that everyone was staring at them from the safety of the balcony, and the coughing dude was glaring at them, trying to start the match.

"Huh? Match? What match? How come no one told me about any matches?" cried Immy.

"Erm... You really weren't listening, were you? The Hokage explained all that in less than five hundred words."

At that, a grey haired leaf-nin with glasses raised his hand. "Excuse me, but on the Hokage's ninja info card, it says that he actually took five hundred and forty-seven words to say all of that."

In response, the Hokage said "Kabuto. Leave now. You're annoying me.

You FAIL!"

"Nooooooooo!" Kabuto said in a surprisingly un-depressed voice. In actual fact, it seemed rather sarcastic, but anyway...

"Darn, there's now an uneven number of people, so-" Mr. Coughing-Fit began, when- POOF!

"Yay!" This was the shout as a young girl appeared out of nowhere.

"Anna!" hissed Arwen.

"Well that's useful, what team are you on?" asked Mr. Coughing-Fit.

"Uh… I'll explain later…" said Anna.

"Okay, let's start! Nara Shikamaru vs. Tsuchi Kin!"

"Go Shikamaru!" Anna shouted as she stood facing the Otonin with a bored expression on his face.

"Go Pineapple-head!" Immy shouted, followed by her screams of pain as Anna started whacking her over the head with the small tent that Arwen kept in her bag.

"GET OFF MY TENT!" came the cry from Arwen, which distracted everyone as Shikamaru won the fight.

"Yay! Shikamaru won!" exclaimed Anna.

"Look, Pineapp-" Immy began, but was silenced by a heated glare from Anna. She did have some self-preservation instincts after all.

"Okay, the winners will fight tomorrow against those left today," said Mr. Coughing-Fit.

"What?" yelled Arwen, about ready to punch someone. "Is there any point in us being here then?"

"Probably not."

"Can I go?"

"No."

"Dammit."

…

"_Evie,_ hello again," said Clare.

"Hi."

"How are you?"

"I saw you ten minutes ago."

"Oh…"

…

"Uchiha Sasuke vs. Akado Yoroi."

"SASUKE!" bellowed Clare, "Win please!"

"Uh… okay… crazy lunatic…" Sasuke muttered that last part under his breath so nobody could hear him. Kakashi, however, did, and gave the boy an knowing smirk.

"Who's he then?" asked Evie once the boy in question had made his way down to the arena.

"Um… Sasuke?"

"I get that, but how do you know him?"

"Forest of Death Ramen Party!"

"The what?"

"Ask Immy…"

"Uchiha Sasuke wins!"

"Yay!" said Clare.

_**A/N: **_**And we're back! More of the preliminaries next chapter… and the next chapter… and the next chapter… and the next one… Okay, they go on for quite a while! But after that, we move on. To where we haven't written yet, so updates are going to be even more sporadic than usual. Can you believe that the original update schedule for this story was going to be once a week?**

**Anyway, Took (and Tig), out!**


End file.
